The goanimate time machine movie
The goanimate time machine is a movie made by WhoTheHeckIsTimothy, it is a tribute to GoAnimate for schools's ending because the time machine would most likely bring you to the past of GoAnimate for schools. So far, only 3 parts were released. Characters *WhoTheHeckIsTimothy (Protagonist) *Muqri the video animator, PopsicleAddict/Zechariah and Hattie Youngmark (Deuteragonists and friends of Timothy) *Zoe Velasco (Tritagonist) *Super Sonic Brothers/Chipster Brothers (Supporting Character) *Bad host in the time machine lottery (Antagonist, it's currently unknown if he is the MAIN antagonist) *Taylor Leslie/Sword Art Onlines Rules est.2005 (Supporting Character, currently in the hospital) *TravisTheWhiteNinjaWarrior2002 (Supporting Character, currently in the hospital) *Marcel Sobera (Supporting Character) *OfficerMidnight Chopper (Supporting Character) *Justin and Sallie (Love couple in the car which the bad host's truck hit in part 2) *Scientists *Witch (Currently unknown if she is an antagonist or not) *President of the new 9th planet in the solar system (Only heard through the witch's phone) Part 1 Watch part 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEfqmn2aZ80&t A washing machine was about to go through the scene, but Timothy tell him that he didn't say go yet (Which reveals that this movie is supposed to be a play), then the "4th wall" comes in and tells Timothy that he broke him when talking to the washing machine (Which is a "Breaking the fourth wall" joke), then Timothy apologies, but Four from BFB comes out from the wall and screeches Timothy, and 4th wall sends a grounded threat to Four (As a joke!), then Four gives the excuse that it's his "job" to screech. Then Timothy tells all of them to leave, after that, the time machine goes through the scene, flies in front of Jupiter and Saturn, then a planet collision, then falls towards the Earth, a pirate on a boat asks if she was hallucinating or she saw a washing machine in the skies, and the other pirate tells her that she was hallucinating because she can only see stars and the moon in the sky, not washing machines, then laughs. Then a couple of civilians (Including Zoe Velasco and Super Sonic Brothers) gets shocked when seeing the washing machine, and then it flies through a group of clouds and a balloon, and pops the balloon, then a police officer sees the washing machine, and calls backup. Then the washing machine falls on a subway train, causing the subway driver (Which was revealed to be Travis in part 2) and the passengers to be injured. Then the scene cuts to Timothy, Muqri and Zechariah at their house, and then Muqri decides that they should watch SAO, his favorite anime. Then they see the breaking news, and the news reporter reveals that the washing machine is actually a time machine, according to detectives and scientists, then Hattie comes in and asks them why they're shocked. Timothy tells him why, and then tells him that there's gonna be a lottery about the time machine. Then they get in their car and drives to the lottery sign-ups. When they arrive, Muqri tells the cashier "No *** sherlock, we're here to sign-up for the lottery", and the cashier replies that he needs to not talk to her like that. And when they get back home, Timothy asks them how the time machine is gonna fit in their house, and Zechariah tells him that a magician can make the door taller so the giant time machine can go through. Then the lottery starts, Timothy and his friends are the winners, but then the host uses Four to screech them (Which is the reason why all of the numbers in the winner code are all fours), then the host is revealed that he's gonna steal the time machine, his boss asks him what's going on, and he replies that he's gonna steal the time machine now that he used Four to screech the winners. Then his boss calls the security to stop them, then the host steals the truck containing the time machine inside, and gets chased by the police. Part 2 Watch Part 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_S2HWWPh90&t Part 3 Watch Part 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzcaNli7WDc&t Category:Movies Category:GoAnimate Movies